


Michaeng 命定

by kuobowdd



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuobowdd/pseuds/kuobowdd
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 17





	Michaeng 命定

-流水帐,全文1.6w  
-abo设定  
-二次标记  
-名井南x孙彩瑛,6攻

-0  
命中注定的伴侣就像是电视剧一般过于戏剧性，孙彩瑛并不相信。

但直到她在美术馆执勤时被一群身着黑衣的人给叫住，才逼迫着她去深信接下来发生的不现实。

“不好意思，失礼了。”

“你们到底想干嘛！”

孙彩瑛几乎是被强押到车上，一路上挣扎到了一所大楼后被”请”进了一间办公室裡，虽然想要逃脱，但力量不及身旁的人，只能恶狠狠地说：“我还有工作！让我回去！”

“请您安静一些。”黑衣人失了一点耐性，加重了抓住她的手的力道，使的孙彩瑛痛的嘶了一声

“安静？无缘无故被抓来陌生的地方，会安静的才有鬼吧！”孙彩瑛也不甘示弱的放声大吼，咬牙切齿的看着抓住她的男人

“先放开她。”

一道清冷中带着几丝柔和的声音下了命令，被鬆开手的孙彩瑛先是检查着被握的发红的手腕后，没好气的抬起头皱眉看向声音的主人。

是个很漂亮的女人，年纪大概跟她差不多，她正面容严肃的看着自己，孙彩瑛撇了撇嘴瞪了回去。

“你就是管他们的人吧？没理由的把我从工作的地方掳过来这，也差不多该给我一个正当的理由了。”

女人先是沉默的看着孙彩瑛，垂眸把办公桌的文件夹取起来看了一会，自顾自地唸了起来：“孙彩瑛，年龄24岁，omega女性，韩国首尔江东区人。”，她悄悄瞟了一眼没什麽特别反应的孙彩瑛后，目光移回文件内容

“发情期三个月为一次週期，属于需要过量抑制剂才会发挥效用的类型，近年受心悸等症状影响而困扰。”女人正式将视线放在孙彩瑛身上，冷冷地问了一句：“没有错吧？”

“你…怎麽知道…？”孙彩瑛听见女人后面几句基本上已经是极其隐私的内容后，止不住惊讶疑惑的表情，整个人都紧张的微幅颤抖，随即恢復了理智，眯细了带着严厉目光的眸子，“你是谁？这种事应该只有医疗人员或是政府保管人员会知情。”

女人听闻眼神黯淡了一些，小小的叹了口气后开口。

“我是名井南。”

“是你命中注定的伴侣。”

-1  
孙彩瑛在十八岁分化在医院得知自己的性别时几乎是崩溃的，她可以不要成为位高权重的alpha，只求当一个平凡无奇的beta，像个普通人一样不受影响的生活。

可为什麽，她就是一个地位最低下的omega，惹得一身处处都是麻烦事。

omega既软弱又无力，几个月一次的发情期尤为致命，只要一引发就会全身发烫，身体上多了几分的限制，发出的信息素还会惹事生非，唯有拥有伴侣且被标记的omega能够解决这样的麻烦，只不过这对孙彩瑛来说就像是在作梦，她不相信那群处在粉红泡泡中的人们，也不相信所谓”命中注定的伴侣”。

“我不信这些鬼事。”孙彩瑛冷漠的答道，眼神锐利的像是可以穿刺灵魂一般

“你是我命中注定的伴侣是不会有错的。”

看着名井南说的肯定，惹的孙彩瑛没来由的恼怒，但还是压下怒火说道。

“那些都是没有根据的事，我看名井小姐也是个明理的人，不会不懂的吧？”

“从基因数据资料库的检视来看，你确实就是选中的那一人。”名井南撑着头又撇了一眼文件，“撇除出生时既有的资料，在人正式分化时还会拥有另外一份基因资料，每一条基因数据都会被重复的一一核对。当然，裏头不仅拥有基因资料，就连每个人发情週期、历史疾病等的特徵都会被记录。”

“那你为什麽要来─”

“因为我是家族企业未来的继承人。”名井南硬生生地打断了孙彩瑛的疑惑，接着说：“我会知道这些资料是因为参与了政府的计画，为了遏止alpha恶意解除对omega的标记而造成的死亡，所以政府利用基因数据库找寻命中注定的伴侣，进而向我们提供情报。”

孙彩瑛静下来了一阵子，苦着一张脸为难的看向名井南：“我并没有打算相信你，也并没有做被不认识的人标记的决定，而且……我已经不能被标记了。”

名井南听了愣了半晌，很快恢復思绪：“如果是我就有办法。”

“从头到尾都只有你这麽说啊…”孙彩瑛有点不耐烦，没好气的指着对方，“就算扯了一堆命中注定，但我对名井小姐可是一点被吸引的感觉都没有！名井小姐你也是吧？”

名井南清澈的双眸看向她，没有反驳的问：“你没有感觉到什麽吗？”

“啊？”

“……不，没事了。”

-2  
“南，你是我们名井家未来的继承者，也是时候该找一位命定的伴侣了。”

“母亲，我并没有找伴侣的打算。”名井南内心暗自歎气，这已经是今年第三次家人找她商谈这类的事了，只不过商议的人变成了自己的母亲

“命定的伴侣可不同，南，omega可不是多数alpha想的那样。”她的母亲笑的自然，反倒名井南有些不自在

“alpha或许会认为omega就只是性事的玩物，但当一个人见到命中注定的伴侣时，或许你的想法就会改变了。”

名井南的母亲在那次聚餐结束前给了她一份政府给予的机密文件，内容全是一位她不认识的omega女性的资料，还派了一些相关研究人员做她的随扈，名井南本想拒绝，但看在自己母亲的面上还是答应了。

她被载到了那名omega工作的美术馆外等待对方下班，只不过名井南没什麽兴趣，只是坐在车上默默等待，顺便检阅那名女性的资料，只是光从内容来看，实在是很难相信资料内的人就是自己命中注定的伴侣。

“不下车吗？”

“不用，应该不会久留。”

名井南望向美术馆的门口，一位齐肩短髮的女性满载笑容的向同事道别后走出了大门，不知为何她愣了好长一段时间，嘴唇微启，目光所及之处全是那个女生的身影。

她好像夜空中最璀璨的那颗星。

在那次以后，名井南一忙完公事就抽空去美术馆看看那个女生，也没有刻意去接触，就只是坐在休息的位上看着她坐在服务台整理文件，偶尔去帮忙在展区驻点。名井南开始相信她母亲的话了，因为有时这麽看着对方，她就莫名勾起嘴角。

“名井小姐，恕我借一步说话。”黑衣随扈在名井南开完会准备离开时叫住了她，名井南看向他，等待男人的发话

“虽然私自干涉你们的关係是违反规定的，但还是告诉您。”对方顿了顿，悄悄观察着名井的眼神后接着说，“您最好快一点标记孙小姐...否则她会在近几个月内死亡。”

听见死亡时，名井南的心脏是几乎漏跳了一拍，但碍于表情管理还是装作威严的模样，她问：“…死亡是怎麽回事？”

“因为孙小姐是标记过后又被解除的omega啊。”

“…..解除？”名井南不自觉的提高了疑惑的音量，男子朝她点了点头

名井南觉得不可置信是有原因的，一是一般的omega只要是被alpha解除标记，就如同被否认对于他性别的认同，所以只要解除没有多久就会死亡，再者是她以为孙彩瑛只是从前被标记过，但没想到的是她竟然还经历被解除标记这样如此残忍的事。

“当初我们发现孙小姐时是在酒吧旁的暗巷，但她已经被强行标记了，整个人止不住颤抖，当下我们就将她带去私人医院治疗了。”男人推了推墨镜，回忆道：“因为是强行标记，对于omega的身心来说都是一大的打击，她待在医院时总是很虚弱，在某一天被解除标记时更甚，她的心电图在抢救时都呈现很微弱的状态。”

“要不是她本能的排斥身为omega的事实，或许早就死了。只不过苟活到了现在也差不多到极限，困扰她的心脏疾病就是因为解除标记的后遗症之一。”

“那要怎麽救她？”名井南表现得有些心急，手紧握成拳

“就是由您来进行覆盖这项动作，因为您是她的命定之人，只有名井小姐才有这个能力做得到。”他犹豫了一会，还是决定说出内心的不确定性

“无论孙小姐是否愿意……您都可以做。”

-3  
孙彩瑛觉得一见到名井南就没什麽好事发生。

先是从工作场所被掳到她的办公大楼，现在还被关在一间私人医院的病房裡，虽然病房大概是有客厅有床有沙发的贵宾等级，但被关在全部都白花花的房间内还是不好受。

“喂！要把我放在这多久？”孙彩瑛敲了敲门向外呐喊，却没什麽人回应，除了来替她送餐的医生护士，她没见过那个把自己送来的幕后指使者

那个叫名井南的女人也真够狠，长着一张漂亮的脸散发着优雅的气质，却把她关在这已经有三天了还不见人影，孙彩瑛无趣的在沙发上坐着，脑子裡想的全是美术馆裡的工作。好不容易才找到自己蛮喜欢的工作，不仅薪水不错对omega也没差别待遇，这麽好条件的饭碗现在却可能要丢了，孙彩瑛一想又对那个名井来气。

“喀答。”

孙彩瑛一听就知道感应门锁的声音，连门的方向都没有看就丢了一句：“我现在还不想吃饭！”

“饭要好好吃。”

还坐在沙发上的人听见那轻柔的女声立马转过头来查看，果然就是刚刚那个自己抱怨不停的名井南。

“你来了啊。”孙彩瑛一开口就带了怒意，嫌恶的皱起了鼻子，彷彿一头下一秒就要把猎物撕裂成两半的猛兽

“嗯，最近行程安排的很紧没办法来看看你。”名井南也是通情达理的人，也明白对方为何会对自己如此恶劣，只是简单的道出近几天没来的解释

“我并不想知道名井小姐的行程，现在对我最好的就是让我回家。”

“很抱歉，我没办法这麽做。”

“你想怎麽样？”

“再过几天就是你的发情期了，到时候我就会标记你。”名井南冷着一张脸面对面前不悦的人，也不顾对方讶异地睁大了双眼，”不管你怎麽想，我一定会这麽做。”

“我并不是你这个alpha的玩具！嘴上这麽说实际上却是为政府效力，这麽做也是对你自己的家族企业有好处吧？”孙彩瑛一股怒火冲了上来，但还是刻意压制住了火气，嘲讽般的对她问道

“政府那边的规划是他们的决定，我只是照我的个人意愿来执行罢了。”

“少在那边切割立场…反正omega都只会沦为alpha性事的玩物，我们一点拒绝的能力都没有，就因为alpha那可怕的信息素和该死的发情期。”胸腔忽然闷了起来，大概是心悸的老毛病又犯了的关係，她无所谓的咬牙关紧攒住了胸口，向对方无力的苦笑，“特别是你这种地位特别高的alpha，有没有伴侣都没差别。”

“……这段时间裡好好休息吧。”

名井南在说完话后就离开了病房。

-4  
曾经的梦魇还死赖在孙彩瑛的回忆裡，像诅咒的咒文一样烙印在她的躯体上。

孙彩瑛在得知第二性别没多久后尝试的第一份工作是在酒吧，对于一个omega来说酒吧这种聚集众多人种的场所绝对非常危险，但家中的经济状况使她已经走投无路，只能铤而走险尝试，起初做的还顺利，直到发现抑制剂对她发挥不了效用的那天一切都变了样。

陌生的alpha对她做的事全都历历在目，无论是被进入后的感觉还是之后身上不属于她的那股红酒味信息素都让她作呕，软着的身子逃到了昏暗的巷子时她甚至忍不住对着厨馀桶乾呕了好久。

被人发现后被安置到了一间医院，她一见到淋浴间就冲了进去冲洗身子，但是身上那股讨厌的信息素却像是融入了她的血液裡洗不掉，一阵委屈的心情全部涌至悲观的情绪上，她蹲在浴室裡放声哭了出来。

她虚着身子好一阵子，几乎每天只吃一顿正餐或是喝了几杯水就再也不进食，身上的酒味信息素也薰的她头昏脑胀。但有一天她忽然感觉联繫在她心脏一条无形的线像是断了一样，心脏揪的痛到不能呼吸只能难受的大口喘着气，她躺在病床上流着泪思考，就这样一了百了是不是比较好。

但最后她还是从鬼门关前回来了。

只是挥之不去的过去像恶魔的低语，总是重复提醒着孙彩瑛不忍直视的回忆。

“哇啊！”孙彩瑛倏的起身，背部和额上渗着一层薄汗弄湿了她的衬衫和浏海

“怎麽了？做恶梦了？”夜色稍稍照亮了名井南精緻的侧脸，孙彩瑛愁眉看着她，眸子裡全是难以言喻的情愫

“你怎麽在这裡？”她声音有些沙哑，也多了一些哭腔，看了一眼床旁的电子钟，现在是凌晨两点

“……我晚上都在这。”名井南像是暗地裡做亏心事的人一样羞红了脸，不好意思的低下了头，只不过她不知道对方并没有那个意思

“然后一早就走？”孙彩瑛疑惑的问道，双手紧抓着单薄的床单，她忽然觉得名井南好像没有这麽的坏

“…嗯。”

虽然房间内的视线昏暗，但孙彩瑛还是略为观察到了名井南的表情，对方紧张的舔着嘴唇的模样也尽收眼底，抑制不住心中微妙的情感，她装作轻轻哀叹一声。

“唔─”

心脏又是一阵抽痛，只不过这次伴随着体温逐渐上升的灼热感，孙彩瑛惊讶的倒抽一口气，她很清楚这种像是要侵蚀她骨子的感觉。

她的发情期到了。

“没事吧？”

名井南一靠近孙彩瑛时也发现了异样，伸手覆上对方的脸颊，温度烫得吓人。

“不要碰！”就算只是一瞬间的触碰，孙彩瑛也敏感的颤抖着身子，满脸赤红忿忿地看着名井南，难受的流了生理泪水对她吼道：“我没事你快点走！我一直都是一个人这麽撑过来的！”

“拜託…我不想再…再被标记了…”最终还是软了口气，越说越小声还参杂了一些鼻音与细微的呻吟

名井南被孙彩瑛浓厚的信息素弄得有些失了思考能力，但还是扳回了理智，艰难的看向床上痛苦的omega，内心作了最后的决定。

“对不起了…我必须这麽做。”

名井南轻轻在她耳边低语，随后贴上那片甜腻的唇。

-5  
名井南虽然在情事的方面是初学者但天生赋予的能力很快就驱使着她的身体，灵活的小舌由浅至深，显然alpha在这方面很有天赋，她把孙彩瑛吻的情迷意乱。

“唔嗯…”

她固定住身下人无处安放的手，阖上眸子将入侵的柔软送的更深，omega的意识逐渐迷离，孙彩瑛侧过头作着最后的请求：“不要了…离开我…”

“对不起。”名井南唯一能说的只有道歉，她愧疚的皱起了眉，将手滑进对方敞开的衬衫内，引起孙彩瑛一阵悸动，她弓起腰身本能的轻蹭着对方的腿根，连自己都不敢置信

名井南感觉到后脸上的温度又升了许多，信息素的味道将她的理智一丝一丝的抽走，她甩了甩头抱持清醒，用着染上情慾的嗓子安慰对方。

“放鬆一些…身体不要那麽紧绷。”

她倾下身子从孙彩瑛的脖颈到深邃的锁骨落下细碎的吻，又渐渐往下将敏感的红樱包覆住，用着温热的舌轻轻舔舐。名井南抬起眸子见孙彩瑛死死的咬住了手的节骨，心疼的将她的手挪开压制住：“没人会听见。”

笨蛋，你会听见啊。孙彩瑛暗自骂着不知道是故意还是单纯而为之的日本人。

孙彩瑛忽然觉得大腿一阵发凉，才发现棉裤不知何时被名井南鬼使神差的退去了，她挣扎的踢着腿，不仅毫无作用还让身子更加燥热。名井南咽着口水，虽然这麽做有违她平时家教良好的形象，但还是脱去了对方最后一层的防护，看着隐密的地带不免更加红了脸，她尝试性的轻轻用食指抵住了那片成了泥泞的花园，孙彩瑛难忍的发出了引爆名井南理智的低吟。

“哈啊……”

“放鬆。”名井南从没听过自己那麽嘶哑的声音，不过她也无暇理睬这件事，只能把注意力放在替对方做的前戏上

修长的手指相继送入了温热的花径内，名井南觉得她的手指好似要被对方的温度融化，而且她太紧绷了，吸附着的软肉像是要绞断自己的指节一样热情。

名井南下身胀痛得厉害，拔出方才还在体内的手指，掰开孙彩瑛纤细白皙的腿根，她喘了口气，“我进去了……”，缓缓的将硬挺的腺体挺进脆弱的甬道内，满足的鬆了口气后试着抽送，只不过孙彩瑛实在过于抵抗，推送的动作窒碍难行

孙彩瑛彻底的哭了出来，嘤咛的说着不要，名井南听见也只能抛开良心继续动作，她向来不喜欢强迫人，但唯有这件事…她一定要达成，这麽一想，名井南狠下心加重了顶胯的力道，腺体一下就埋的更深入，身下的人被刺激的呻吟了一声。

就算孙彩瑛从此讨厌厌恶自己一辈子也好，她也必须这麽做。

“抱歉。”

名井南将对方身子翻了过来，手指轻轻贴在后颈一处，孙彩瑛知道她要做什麽，死命的哭着：“名井南！不行…你不能…”

她第一次喊自己的名字，但却是这样的场合，名井南闭上双眼暗自嗟叹。

“彩瑛，你讨厌我也好，怨恨我也罢……”

名井南将头埋进她的后颈，对着甜腻味道来源的腺体注入自己的信息素。

“如果覆盖真的成功，孙小姐就没事了。”随扈看着自孙彩瑛发情期结束后就一直低靡的名井南，出于不忍一向傲气的alpha变成这模样，像是振奋对方般说道

“她醒了吗？”名井南仍低着头看着公司的文件，思绪却已经飘向远方

“醒了。”

“那就好。”

“…我能问点事吗？”男子咳了两声，看着名井南沉默点头而获得允许后问道：“您真的愿意命中注定的伴侣这样讨厌您吗？”

“我的意思是，命定之人代表着她就是您最想从对方身上汲取爱情的人，但如今遭受这般对待而感到厌恶，这对您来说也是一个令人痛苦的否定。”

名井南转过办公椅面向窗户，抬头往天空一看：“如果她能因此而活下来，也好。”

-6  
孙彩瑛缩在了病床上的一角，自从发情期结束以后已经过了两个礼拜左右的时间，她无神的望向窗外的一片蓝天，不知道何时才能从这个鬼地方离开，就连标记自己的那个名井南什麽时候会再来这裡都不清楚。

没打算来了吧…大概是反悔了，什麽命中注定的伴侣，都是骗人的谣言罢了。

每个alpha都这麽霸道自我中心，随便找了一个omega就说自己是命定之人简直是可笑至极，反正标记和解除都是alpha的权利，也能随意的操纵别人的命运，自己对于名井南来说也只是一个心血来潮找的玩具而已吧。

再被解除一次标记，自己会死吗……

她已经好久没有正常吃上一餐了，儘管医院送上各种食物给她，但她一口都吃不下，也不会觉得特别饿，常常呆望着窗外把饭菜都放凉了，医护人员拿她没办法，只好给她注射营养液。

“我不是说要好好吃饭的吗？”

孙彩瑛并没有发现有人进门，转过头看清对方时愣了好久。

“你来了啊…”

名井南没有回话，将手上端着一碗鸡汤和白饭放到她面前的桌上，一脸闷闷不乐的坐在她病床的旁边。

“吃饭。”

“我不饿。”她摇了摇头，对方的皱起的眉头加深了几分

名井南勺起鸡汤递到孙彩瑛的嘴前，坚定地看着她再次说道：“你不解决完这些我是不会走的。”

孙彩瑛对于名井南莫名的坚持感到有些疑惑，轻轻推开了汤匙脸红道：“好啦…我会吃的。”

“不要逞强不吃饭，都瘦了一圈都不知道。”她注意到孙彩瑛比起上次见面还要消瘦一些的脸，又严厉又心疼的劝戒对方

“好…”为什麽有种对不起名井南的愧疚感会油然而生，孙彩瑛自己也不明白

自那以后名井南一天至少会有一餐会端着餐点过来看着孙彩瑛吃饭，什麽话都没有说，兀自的在一旁处理自己的文件或是看书，在她吃完饭后又端走餐盘独自离去。

说实在的孙彩瑛也不明白对方真正的目的，这让她感到烦闷不已，认真回想，她对于名井南的一切是一问三不知的程度，就只知道对方是企业大家的继承者，以及她的名字叫做名井南。

噢，她还会踩着不符气质的外八步伐，像隻企鹅一样，这些就是孙彩瑛所观察到的一切。

“我说你…为什麽还要特地跑来这裡看我吃饭，有什麽好看的？”孙彩瑛在某天终于忍不住疑惑，对方将放在文件的目光抬起与她对视，一脸正经

“监督你有没有好好吃饭。”

“我会好好吃的…”她忍住笑意，看着名井南有些迷濛的眸子，“你应该有中午小憩的习惯吧，每次午餐来就会打瞌睡。”

“这是为了防止你不吃完饭。”

“奇怪的人。”孙彩瑛吃了一口肉吐槽道，撇了一眼挣扎着的名井南后叹着气起身拉起对方的身子，“好了，你就去沙发上睡一会吧，一个小时过后我再叫醒你。”

“你不用担心我，你醒来就可以端着空盘子离开了，放心吧。”她明白对方的顾虑，说完后就将她按在沙发上，语气显得有些无奈

名井南呆愣地看着孙彩瑛，闭上嘴点了点头后倒在了沙发上，她好像真的很累，一下就进入了梦乡。

孙彩瑛轻轻的将多出的毯子盖在对方身上，对日本人毫无防备的睡颜望的出神。

不对，自己应该对于被强行标记而对她感到不可饶恕才对，可是为什麽自己却对于名井南能够好好休息而感到安心。

孙彩瑛摀住了嘴深思，绯红隐约的攀上了耳根。

不应该是这样子的，可是……

-7  
名井南在约定好的一小时内醒来了，看着病床上的人在吃饭用的桌上弯腰动笔，她放轻步伐往孙彩瑛那靠了过去，虽然偷窥不好但她难掩好奇的心。

“你这画的是什麽？”

孙彩瑛吓的差点把往下画的笔尖延伸到桌上，他转过头叹了口气道：“我说名井小姐…你要就睡的久一些，要不就醒来时给我提醒一下。”

“对不起…我看你那麽认真。”名井南像被训话的孩子低下了头向孙彩瑛赔不是

孙彩瑛愣了两秒，瞬间感觉有个错觉，她竟然觉得名井南好像有一些天然的可爱。

“我也不是在责怪你，唔…我只是在画插图。”

“你喜欢画画？”名井南看着孙彩瑛把广告纸背面的空白页画满了插图，指了指被红色签字笔涂上颜色的图案，“草莓？”

“嗯，我喜欢。”

“这样啊…”

隔天一早孙彩瑛就发现医护人员一个接一个的送了一堆画具，她定在床上看着身旁本来空无一物的走道被摆满了画笔画纸之类的物品，还有更夸张的是那一大盒装满草莓的透明塑胶盒。

“这个是…？”孙彩瑛向最后一位准备离开的护士询问道，对方笑了笑回答

“名井小姐吩咐我们将这些送来您的房间。”

“啊…谢谢。”

孙彩瑛再次被名井南的天真给打败，就算自己喜欢再喜欢草莓和画图也不至于送来特大号的礼盒和整套齐全的画具吧？内心那个节俭的孙彩瑛瞬间被名井南的挥霍行为给激了出来。

那天替孙彩瑛吊点滴的医护人员看见一个神奇的现象。知名企业未来的继承者─那个平时在公共场合用着不容迟疑的气场震慑四方的名井南，竟然被一个平凡无奇的omega女孩给训的低声下气，甚至露出小孩子般无辜的表情，着为惊人。

“孙小姐身体恢復的差不多，加上饮食习惯良好，再过不久大概就能出院了。”医生看着抽血报告，翻了翻病历点头表示，再逐一确认没问题后就离开了病房

“脸也没有之前苍白了。”名井南的声音柔的像一汪平静的湖水，轻轻的替她顺着翘起的髮丝，“你做的很好…已经不用我过来了吧？”

孙彩瑛疑惑的看向名井南，牵强一笑，她解释：“之前对你做了那麽恶劣的事，还让你看着我那麽长一段时间对不起。”

“你也不想看见我吧？”

名井南紧张的握住了自己另一边的手腕，她看着孙彩瑛先是移开了看着自己的视线，抿了抿嘴欲言又止，又挠了挠后脑杓开口：“我…我确实很讨厌你那天对我做的事情，但没有人陪我聊天也很无聊。”

“你的意思是…”

“解读是你的事了，我累先睡一会。”孙彩瑛躺下身子转过身背对着名井南，她觉得自己的脸烫的不可思议，但也不愿被面前的人发现

“我还会来的，你好好休息。”名井南的声音裡充满笑意，惹的孙彩瑛更加燥热，听见对方开门离去后她立马掀开了被子解闷，试着调整好刚才就有些不规律的心跳

可恶…这样她是怎麽去怨恨名井南啊。

-8  
在那之后名井南还是会一直来看着孙彩瑛吃饭，只是时间的长短不定。

孙彩瑛还是觉得名井南是个奇怪的人。

有时候她来了，提着包坐在旁边后就戴上细框眼镜看着手上的资料，这时候孙彩瑛就会知道名井南之后有会议，所以她正在确认内容是否无异，然后大概半小时就对她道别离去。但某些时候她会一坐就到晚饭时间，只是那人话好像一直不多，就只是静静的看着自己，过了一会再将目光移回手上的商业周刊。

她实在不明白名井南标记自己的真正目的是什麽，儘管对方说有部分是为了替政府试验，但听了总觉得心裡像是空了一样，空虚的令人难过。

起码也相处了一段时间，她并不认为名井南是那种会随意玩弄omega的人。从名井南把她抓过来关在这直到发情期来的那一天名井南标记了自己，她也没有解除标记，能够联繫一切的也只有那个命中注定的伴侣，但孙彩瑛到此为止还未相信。

倘若她们俩人真的是所谓的命中注定，为何名井南从标记那天起从未碰自己一次，或许名井南只是有某些原因标记了她，但对她没有任何的兴致吧，那为什麽她又要这麽照顾自己呢？

出于同情、愧疚？

她已经不懂名井南了，应该说…她根本没有理解过。

\---  
“名井小姐，我是来向您汇报一件事的。”随扈翻阅着文件夹裡的书页，撇了一眼名井南，“根据研究报告来看，您在孙小姐身上的覆盖标记成功了。后续无出现异状，健康饮食状况良好且没有出现后遗症，再休养一段时间的话，孙小姐就可以过上正常的生活。”

“这样吗…”

“不向对方坦白全部的事吗？”

“一切都是由我决定，我从来都没有遵从她的意愿就对她做了那麽多恶劣的事，所以打从一开始我就并没有想要寻求她原谅的想法。”名井南压低的眸子略显黯淡无光，随扈的男子也差不多了解这位alpha的思维，稳着耐心的问道

“您就不想要她吗？当您靠近孙小姐必定会有一定的吸引力，她是您的命定之人，如果您不说出来对方永远不会知道其中的原因啊。”

名井南长长叹了口气，揉了揉长期紧皱而疲惫的眉心：“当然想…只是我害怕控制不住那股本性，从看见她死死咬住嘴唇流泪和惊恐的眼神，我就知道自己一定会伤害到她。”

当初孙彩瑛的眼神就好像一把利刃狠狠刺进她的心窝，当她挺入的那一刻时她就从那双原先纯淨的双眸裡看到了无数交杂的情感，有愤怒、疑惑及悲伤，她好像在诉说着自己为何如此残忍。

“所以我做不到。”

“但您和孙小姐已经有了连结，难道您就感受不到她对您任何一丝情感吗？”

“……”

男子见名井南不再说话沉默着，将刚才放置在桌上的研究报告收拾好准备离去，在开门离开时转身提醒道：“名井小姐应该知道，omega在被标记后的初次发情期情绪和精神意识会特别的脆弱，您明白该如何处理吧？”

名井南手不自觉的紧揪着衣襬，压低了音量回答。

“我知道，谢谢。”

-9  
这对孙彩瑛来说已经是糟到不能再糟糕下去的情况，她竟然在名井南来看她的时候提前发情了。

坐在一旁看书的名井南很快就察觉到浑身发抖的人，她迅速起身扶稳差点倒向地板的孙彩瑛，“你…你发情期来了吗？”

“...嗯…你不要摸。”她朦胧的眸子上着一层水雾，像是快要哭出来一样，吃力的用着软绵绵的手推了推名井南的肩膀死命摇头，“我自己…可以，你快…走…”

眼前的人和上次发情的孙彩瑛身影重叠了般，使的名井南咬牙犹豫了，光是一靠近发情中的人，她就会缩起身子用着畏惧的眼神看向自己，但没有自己的信息素来安抚她，对方一定会更加的难受。

“我不会…乱来，我就待在这边。”名井试着安抚孙彩瑛紧张的情绪，但可能是上次造成的阴影，她还是摇着头

“你不要开…玩笑，哪一个alpha会眼睁睁的看着一个omega发情还不为所动！”孙彩瑛随手抓住了一个枕头朝名井南丢了过去，名井南躲过后捡了起来，趁着对方没注意从背后环抱，又将枕头隔在自己和她的中间

“这样就好了，安分一些。”名井南在她身旁低语，开始散发属于她的信息素，受到伴侣的信息素影响，孙彩瑛忽然觉得身子没有痒的那麽难受，甚至是闻到了一股令人舒心的花香

感受到怀中的omega没有那麽燥动之后名井南睁开了眼，孙彩瑛正红着脸轻轻的用着头顶蹭着她的脸颊，像隻温顺的猫在撒娇。

“彩瑛？”名井呼唤着她的名字，对方却像是梦醒了一般又推了推她凑近的脸

“你傻了不成…”孙彩瑛的眉都成了八字，泪眼闪烁的看着身后的alpha，“你不要这麽做了…就不难受的吗！”

名井南对于孙彩瑛突如其来的怒气有些不解，疑惑的歪了歪头。

“你不是觉得我很肮髒的吗…像你这样高高在上的alpha竟然还要来碰我这种被抛弃过的omega不是很委屈吗？”孙彩瑛抬手抹了一把泪水，知道无用后乾脆埋住了整张脸，带着哭腔的奶音听起来都闷闷的，身子也跟着啜泣而抽动着，“解释了一套命中注定的伴侣的理论，却在标记我后一次都没再碰过我，既然不喜欢就不要这样靠近我啊！”

“不是！”名井南加大了拥抱的力道，惹的怀中的人敏感的颤抖呻吟了一声

“名井南…你分明不喜欢我…为什唔…”

名井南被孙彩瑛独断的想法给激的有些愠怒，将她的脸转到自己的方向贴了上去，就算平时她对孙彩瑛可以按耐着性子承受下去，但她实在没办法再听对方这样一味否定自己情感的话语。

“呀，你真的知道你在说什麽吗？”她将omega的身子彻底压在床上，加重了信息素的味道，让想抵抗的孙彩瑛在接收到后立刻软了腰身

孙彩瑛双眼矇矓的看着身上人不疾不徐的解开自己身上的钮扣，她阖上含泪的眸子，却忽然从中感受到了一丝悲伤的气息，她听见名井南用着几乎细不可察的哭腔对着自己说：“我是认真的。”

随后她的意识就被黑暗吞噬，只能隐约的感受到名井南的温度在遍及全身，之后的某一刻停止了这场几乎成了单方面的情事。

还有，她好像听见名井南哭了。

-10  
时隔多月，孙彩瑛终于得以出院，在医生向她吩咐了一些注意事项完走出诊断室时被叫住。

“又是你。”孙彩瑛准备出院的好心情一见到对方就有些下滑，她撇了一眼后哼了一声，“你就是跟在名井旁的人吧？”

“是，我是政府派遣的研究人员，未来也请多指教。”他递了一张名片给孙彩瑛，虽然对方接过了名片但却皱起了眉

“我并不想在未来与你们这些人有更多的瓜葛。”

“孙小姐就不想了解自己的身体状况吗？”

“你知道？”孙彩瑛顿了顿，男子知道对方确实有意了解后推了推眼镜，答了句是

“那请您答应我在出院后请先住进名井小姐的家中。”他从公事包裡拿出了一张契约书，上面写的是她和名井的名字

“啊？”她仔细一看是类似租屋权状的契约书，只不过租金的部分是零额

“这是为了确保您未来的身体状况，毕竟您的情况特殊。”

孙彩瑛揉着发疼的太阳穴，在好奇自己病情和未来的住处之间做着抉择，男子看着她思考这麽久，做出了折衷的决定。

“住宿的期限为只要一个月，这样就好。”

本以为已经逃离了名井南，没想到又要看着那张冰冷的脸整整一个月，但孙彩瑛想了想，住院这期间也没少看，就觉得没吃什麽亏而答应了。

“那你倒是快说我到底怎麽了？”

男子咳了几声，严肃地看向了孙彩瑛，她也忍不住站直了身子。

“其实名井小姐这麽做是救了孙小姐一命。”男子没理疑惑到忘记阖上嘴的孙彩瑛，接着解释，“因为二次的标记，您才得以存活下来，是不是觉得最近已经没有以前那些困扰的心悸了？”

“确实是…”自标记那天下来，她已经好久没有感觉到心脏抽痛的毛病了，“难道名井标记我…就是这个原因？”

就为了她的命，名井南选择素未谋面的自己作为伴侣。

“孙小姐，选择伴侣是一个人的私事，旁人是无法干涉的，既然名井小姐愿意标记您，就请不要怀疑她的决定。”

孙彩瑛忽然想起前几天她如何排斥名井南的言语，眼角猛然的发酸着。

“您是她命中注定的伴侣，灵魂已经融为一体，未来情感到了一定程度就能感受到对方情绪，虽然也没有足够的科学证据证明，但也只有当事人了解。”

“所以就算您真的怨恨、讨厌名井小姐，也请不要对她恶言相向，因为您是她命中注定的伴侣，一旦你全盘否定这份情感，她的遭遇就如曾经被解除标记的您一样，那代表着身为alpha的本能被拒绝，变的一文不值。”男子看了一眼手表，看了一眼孙彩瑛后低下了头，“我先去替您办理出院手续，请您去外头等候专车来接送吧。”

孙彩瑛点了点头，走出了医院的大门，外头的天气很明朗，她却不知道该如何是好。她不懂现在如何去面对名井南，甚至连自己对于她来说是一个怎麽样的存在都不清楚。

-11  
名井南的家不意外的乾淨整洁，从表面上看来就能明白是个这样的人。

因为家的主人还没回来，孙彩瑛也只能拘谨的坐在沙发前的羊毛毯上，她回忆起当初见到名井南的那一天。有着天生气质的美人配上清冷柔和的好听声音，上帝在创造名井南这个女人时是不是特别偏心了呢。

起初以为就这麽沦为发洩的道具，没想到标记一次后既不再抱她也没有解除标记，孙彩瑛根本就想不透名井南去选择伴侣的理由，毕竟这麽一看，那个alpha自己也能过得很好。只是就为了救自己这种病入膏肓的可怜人而和她缔结为伴侣，世界上还能有比名井南心肠软的人类在吗。

果然还是因为这原因才会标记她的，否则她这副模样到底有哪些地方够吸引一个这样的人呢，孙彩瑛趴在桌子上想的出神，思绪也被名井南的事带到九霄云外。

“睡在地上会着凉。”

孙彩瑛揉着惺忪睡眼，抬起头一看才发觉叫醒自己的人是名井南，吓的后退挪了几步的距离，腰身狠狠的撞在沙发的底部，痛的她轻轻叫了一声。

“小心一些。”名井南看着还带着一丝睡意的孙彩瑛，给她揉了揉刚才撞上的部分后扶起她的身子

“唔…你回来啦。”孙彩瑛怕气氛尴尬，也不知道说些什麽就随口丢了句问候语，名井南听了显然有些惊讶，她也没想到对方会对自己这麽说，只是愣愣地回答：“我回来了。”

这股羞涩的新婚氛围是怎麽回事？

“吃饭了没？”名井南问道，孙彩瑛则摇头表示

孙彩瑛本以为名井南会下厨做饭才这麽问自己，只不过名井南这熟练的从柜子裡拿出杯麵时就打破了她的想法，她彻底领悟出了上帝是公平的这件事。

“就吃这个？”孙彩瑛无言的指着眼前摆在桌上的两碗杯麵，名井南以为是杯麵不合她的口味，转身又拿了另外几种味道的出来，“我就买了这几款，再不行就告诉我喜欢什麽口味的吧。”

“重点不是这个！”孙彩瑛扶着隐隐发疼的脑袋，除非是经济拮据到没有办法，否则杯麵这种食品是她绝对不会特意去接触的东西

如今眼前这个看似完美的alpha却毫不在乎的拿着调味包泡麵，她心中的形象又默默破灭了一点，看对方这副德行，打开冰箱是什麽模样孙彩瑛都猜的到。

“吃这样是不营养的。”亏自己住院时名井南总心心念念着每一餐饭菜的营养均衡，没想到她只是光只会出一张嘴，关係到她时就会变的漠不关心

低头吃的津津有味的名井南听了也只是抬眼看她一下，咬了咬口中的麵条吞下去后才缓缓说道：“还能填饱肚子就好了。”

孙彩瑛沉着声线面无表情的盯着名井南：“不准再这麽吃。”

名井南被面前omega可怕的低气压吓的停下准备夹麵的手，小心翼翼的点了点头后将脸埋在杯麵前快速解决今天的晚饭。alpha看得仔细，孙彩瑛生气的时候连额角都会出现隐约的青筋，这让她更加确定对方一定是在发怒，她无辜的看着自己这碗海鲜味的杯麵，思考着孙彩瑛是不是真的不喜欢她那碗辣味的杯麵。

“不要再想我对于口味的喜好了，都表现在脸上了。”孙彩瑛瞟了眼深思中的名井南，她不知何时就将杯麵全数解决，起身将纸杯丢进垃圾桶

隔天，孙彩瑛特地起了个大早，做了一顿让刚起床的名井南一看就征住的早饭。

“你醒啦，我借了一下厨房。”她将一些简单的饭菜端到饭桌上，对方看了小声的开口道：“这是……”

“我也没有要白住你家，接下来一个月就由我来包办家务事。”孙彩瑛洗完手后回到座位上，用着特别真挚的眼神望向了对面的人，“如果可以，希望你能够也学习一些。”

“啊…好。”名井南垂头应着她，又吃了几口早饭，“很好吃，谢谢。”

孙彩瑛鼻子嗅了嗅，发现名井的家中忽然充斥着一股好闻的味道，出于好奇问了对方：“你喷香水？”，名井南安静的点头，将自己的左手伸向了她，孙彩瑛凑了过去，清淡的香水味窜入侵袭着嗅觉，但她否认的摇头道：“不是这个味道。”

“大概是空气清新剂的味道吧。”名井南对孙彩瑛的话也没有特别留意，只是扒了几口饭将注意力放在手机的商业新闻上

“是吗…”

孙彩瑛无谓的耸了耸肩，但她总觉得那股味道异常的熟悉。

-12  
明天就是契约到期的日子，孙彩瑛逐渐适应了和名井南同居的感觉，虽然有些地方还是让节俭的女孩不满意，但alpha愿意改善的态度使她也软下心肠睁一隻眼闭一隻眼，至少已经把能够教对方的都毫无保留的做出来了。

“今天…我应该会早些回来。”名井南也明白今天过后，内心思慕着的omega就会离开这个家，她揉了揉女孩的头柔声道，转身离去

“嗯，路上小心。”

孙彩瑛看着名井南离开的背影，心裡一酸，她拍了拍脸颊振奋。起码在最后一天，表现的开心一些吧。

“都这时间了，她也差不多快回来了。”孙彩瑛提着从超市买回来的两个大袋子，正准备回去时手却被一个陌生人抓住往回拉，她吓得大吼：“你做什麽！”

儘管孙彩瑛用力的抽开了手，无奈对方的力气太大根本没有用，她转头回去看清那人的脸，却愣的发抖了起来。

“是你…”

她绝对忘不了那一天晚上所发生的所有事，气味、感觉和笑的邪魅的那张脸，面前的人一定是那个人没有错。

“你不是好几年前那个在酒吧裡工作的omega吗？”陌生人似笑非笑的紧了紧手上的力道，“我还记得你嘴角这颗诱人的痣呢。”他伸手贴住了孙彩瑛的脸，用着食指迷恋的摩娑着她的嘴角

“放开我！”她被摸得起了鸡皮疙瘩，怒气满满的瞪着对方，但他却变本加厉的笑得更开，“小猛兽，你的生命力也真够强韧的啊，我还没看过任何一个omega被alpha解除标记还能活下来的。”

“滚开！”她开始后悔为何自己要走这种几乎没什麽人的捷径了，但也无济于事，唯一能做的就是使劲地用脚踹向对方

“没用的，就算是猛兽，只要是omega终究低人一等。”他轻鬆的闪过了孙彩瑛的踢击，从怀中的口袋裡拿出一罐药水往她的口中灌，“不过你让我起兴趣了，再陪我玩玩吧。”

\---  
名井南今天提早结束了会议，她不知道为什麽从方才开始心脏就一阵阵紧缩的痛着，眼皮也直直的跳，不安感凭空油然而生。

“我回来了。”

她找片了整个家，但孙彩瑛像是人间蒸发了一样，一张字条没留，打电话也没接，名井南的不安得到了证实。她有种莫名的肯定，就算孙彩瑛内心排斥自己，也不会这样直接一句话都不留就离开，镇住了慌张的心情，从口袋再次掏出了手机。

“喂─”

“alpha寻找自己命定之人是一种本能，倘若名井小姐足够集中，您就能注意到属于孙小姐的omega信息素，只不过能不能成功都只能靠您自己，这方面我们能帮上的就是给予您一些帮手而已。”

“知道了。”

\---  
“唔…”孙彩瑛醒来时躺在了一张像是别人丢弃的床上，霉味重的让她有些不适，胃裡因为刚才喝下的药水正排山倒海着，想起身却发现手已经被绑在了身后，越是挣扎绳子就摩擦的越厉害

“亲爱的omega小猛兽，你醒啦。”陌生alpha坐在阴暗的一角，像是要气孙彩瑛一般，他刻意加重了omega这词的音量，孙彩瑛被对方来路不明的药弄的脑子晕乎乎的，强撑着理智用着疲惫又沙哑的嗓子朝他咒骂：“你这混蛋！”

他起身走到孙彩瑛的床沿，故作满脸遗憾的看着她：“好可怜啊…明明脾气是这麽倔的一个人，只是造化弄人，你才会成了现在这模样。”他将手往omega的腿上一碰，虽然反射性地做出了闪躲的反应，但身子的异常燥热让她喘着气，“你看，轻轻一动就这麽敏感，是不是觉得很羞耻。”

“你…给我闭嘴…”

对方眯着眼，轻蔑的笑了一下后伏下了身子，暴力的拉开了身下人的上衣，覆上手在发烫的紧緻小腹徘徊，“嗯…是别的alpha的味道啊，你这种别人丢弃的流浪猫也有好心人愿意捡回来领养吗…真可笑。”

“不要─”

他在孙彩瑛的肩头狠狠地咬了一口，齿痕上渗出了点点血珠，“我会再次破坏你的未来，反正你本来就是我丢弃的所有物罢了。”语毕，他毫无迟疑的将手挤进了柔弱的花穴中

“嗯啊…”

孙彩瑛心头一阵苦痛，并不是因为陌生alpha此刻残忍的行为，虽然痛苦的是自己，但她总觉得是自己背叛了名井南一样，她无力的动着难受的身子，对于体内陌生的温度反感的想吐。

她脑海裡全是名井南的身影，哭着呢喃着那人的名字。

名井、名井南。

-13  
在那个alpha将腺体挺入她身体的前一刻，孙彩瑛隐约的听见了名井南的声音，而下一秒名井南确实整个人出现在了她的面前，她狼狈的粗喘着气，因为连西装都没有换掉而流得满身大汗，她看见那双慌张的眸子在见到自己时转为安心又在一瞬间变为愤怒。

顷刻间孙彩瑛像是被无形的重力死死的压在原地不得动弹，那股带着强烈怒意的气息在名井看到自己身上的印记时变的更加的浓厚，她控制不住不明的颤抖，但也止不住瞬间安心的泪水。

是名井南，真的是她。

\---  
“孙小姐因为受到太大的精神刺激而昏迷，不过身体检查结果是没事的，等一下就可以出院了。”

“谢谢。”

名井看着怀中脸色泛着惨白的孙彩瑛，就会想起刚才孙彩瑛在别的alpha面前惊恐的模样，看着她肩膀上不属于自己的咬痕就不自觉的紧皱着眉头，满腔的怒火不仅仅是因为自身的佔有欲，还有那股想要好好疼爱她的保护欲，只不过自己在她受到伤害后却无能为力，这让一向自信的名井南多了挫败感与不甘。

她抱着孙彩瑛坐上随扈的车，让仍昏睡的女孩靠在自己的臂膀上，透过车内的后视镜看了一眼驾驶座上的男人：“一切还好吧。”

“犯人是连续惯犯，早就被警察通缉，现在已经抓住等待审判了。”他点了点头，看见睡着的孙彩瑛关心道：“孙小姐没事吧？”

“嗯，吊点滴后好一些了。”名井南挪了一个让对方比较舒适的姿势，“谢谢你的帮助。”

“不，我只是出于责任义务上来帮助名井小姐而已。”

“我是说先前在我犹豫时你对我说的那些话，你看起来比表面还更亲切。”名井南这段时间以来的第一个微笑，虽然有些疲倦不过的确是发自内心的笑容，男子听闻也轻轻的笑了一声

“您不是第一个这麽对我说的人了。”

孙彩瑛在名井南回家将她放在床上后没多久就醒来了，名井立刻凑到床边检查对方是否有任何异样。

“彩瑛。”

“你…”女孩的眼眶盈满了泪水，她拖着沉重的身子勾住了名井南的脖子，窝在对方的肩窝重复的念着她心心思念的名字

她在名井南一靠近自己时就又嗅到了那股淡雅的茉莉花香，但这次孙彩瑛很确定那是alpha身上独特的味道，包含着情感的信息素，如温柔的浪潮一波波冲刷着理智，脑海裡在一刹那接收到了关心、自责以及永无止尽的情爱，她紧紧抓住了名井南：“对不起…我之前这麽冷淡的对待你。”

但名井南好像以为自己只是在感谢她，只有淡淡地回了一句没事就好。她摇了摇头，抬头鼓足勇气贴上了名井南微微发抖的唇：“我的意思是我喜欢你…你明白吗？”

“嗯，我一直盼着你，能够回应我。”她吻着孙彩瑛的眼角，彼此轻蹭鼻尖，笑的宠溺

在一整夜的翻云覆雨过后，她们为了究竟要不要同居而吵了很久，但由于双方其实都能感受到对方的情感，孙彩瑛口是心非的性子在最后还是被名井南一语道破，omega拿她没有办法，只好从自己的租屋处搬了过去。

生活一阵子后，孙彩瑛才有勇气向名井南询问她究竟是看上自己哪一点，只见对方笑弯了好看的眸子，揉了揉她的头缓缓开口道。

“你相信一见锺情吗？”

孙彩瑛摇了摇头，她说太戏剧性。

名井南将她抱进怀中，在她的耳际边说着自己也不相信，孙彩瑛听了以为名井南在逗自己而激出了小小的不悦，嘟着嘴抬手朝她的脸颊轻轻的捏了下去。

“我一直认为那就只是看得顺眼而产生的错觉。”

“但是这样的错觉在我看见你第二次、第三次时化做了真实的情感。”她想起初次看见孙彩瑛时，整个世界裡好像只有那个人存在一样寂静，无论她位于什麽何处，自己的视线就会落女孩身上，那时她甚至觉得呼吸的每一口气都是甜腻的

若她们不是以这种形式相遇，或许她会紧张的像个初恋的小男孩吧，每天想着何时能再见到对方一面，相识的第一句话应该作什麽为开头，可能博得她一个笑眼的话作梦都会偷笑。

名井南收回飘远的思绪，笑的如初春融雪时的暖阳。

“因为你是我的命中注定。”

Fin

______________________  
*没有特别深入研究abo设也不确定是否可以倚靠覆盖这种设定。  
*因为基本的私设都是在漫画上见过，就取自裡面的设定来进行修改了。


End file.
